Soothing
by pandafan7
Summary: How I think the whole Booth/Bones relationship started. Brennan has cramps and Booth helps her feel better. Chapters 2 and 3 are rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: It's been awhile since I've written anything. But here goes…**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was examining the bones of an Egyptian pharaoh. She was so focused on the task that she didn't hear Booth's footsteps approaching.

"Hey Bones, pack your bags. We're goin' to Bisbee," Booth shouted.

Brennan jumped up and the instrument she had been using to measure the bones clattered to the floor. "Booth a little forewarning would be great," Brennan snapped.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't mean to frighten you, can I get that for you?" he asked, pointing at the tool on the floor.

"No, its ok I've got it," Brennan replied as she picked up the tool and placed it back on the tray.

"Hey Hodgins," Booth called "Can you pack this thing up? We've got a case."

"Booth, do you realize who this is?" Brennan wondered.

"Some guy that's been dead for thousands of years and will still be here when we get back," Booth replied.

"No Booth," Brennan said, trying not to explode. "These are the bones of an Egyptian pharaoh that I've been waiting for for 3 months and they just arrived yesterday."

"Come on Bones we've got a case in Bisbee that they really need your expertise on," Booth reasoned. "The Egyptian pharaoh will be here when we get back."

Brennan stared at Booth for a few seconds before saying "Fine!" and storming off a little louder than necessary to her office.

Booth waited outside her office while she gathered her stuff, giving her a little space to cool off. A few minutes later Brennan emerged with her purse, a briefcase, and her forensic kit. The two walked at the same pace in silence, their footsteps echoing off the tile floor of the Jeffersonian.

They entered the parking garage and Booth unlocked the Toyota Sequoia the FBI so generously lent him. Booth settled into the driver's seat and started the car, checking to make sure that Brennan had buckled in before he backed out. He exited the parking garage and headed towards Brennan's apartment.

Brennan looked out the window, watching the passing cars. Suddenly breaking the silence she asked: "So where is Bisbee?"

"It's a small town in Arizona. Made lots of money off of copper back in the mining days. Now it's pretty much just a tourist attraction," Booth explained as he signaled and changed lanes.

"Hmm…" Brennan said, looking out the window once again.

Booth pulled into the parking lot next to Brennan's condo and unlocked the doors. "I'll be back in twenty," he told her as she got out of the car.

Brennan nodded as she shut the car door and headed towards the stairs. She had pretty much gotten the packing down now that she was getting used to travelling across the country. Brennan threw in a couple pairs of pants, a few blouses, pajamas, and an extra pair of shoes. She gathered her makeup and toothbrush and looked around the apartment, trying to think if she had everything. Brennan was about to check her suitcase again when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly zipped up the suitcase, hoping she had everything and headed out the door.

Booth was a gentleman and insisted on carrying her suitcase down the stairs despite Brennan's many protests. He loaded the suitcase in the trunk and then headed to the airport.

A half an hour later, Booth and Brennan were boarding a flight to Phoenix. Brennan hadn't said much on the way to the airport and was quiet during takeoff.

"Bones are you alright? You've been really quiet," Booth asked, concerned.

"I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night working on the pharaoh," Bones replied, looking out the window.

"Feel free to sleep. You've got about 4 hours before we'll land in Phoenix," Booth said, squeezing Brennan's hand.

Brennan closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but between the noisy kids behind them that kept kicking their seats and the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgot something important, Brennan was not able to fall asleep.

When they finally arrived in Phoenix, Brennan had a horrible headache. She opted to sit on a bench and wait while Booth went to pick up the rental car.

Booth arrived with the rental car twenty minutes later, finding Brennan sitting in the same position as when he left her. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings, including the return of Booth.

"Hey Bones, give me your hand," Booth said.

"What?" Brennan asked, still staring straight ahead.

"I picked up a bottle of Advil," Booth explained.

"Oh," Brennan said, turning her palm face up.

Booth poured three tablets out into his partner's left palm and opened up a water bottle before putting it in her right hand. Brennan put the pills in her mouth and took a swig of water before swallowing.

Booth recapped the water bottle and helped Brennan into the passenger seat of the rental car.

"Thanks," she said, leaning back into the seat and closing her eyes.

"It'll be another 3 hours before we get there, so go ahead and take a nap," Booth said.

Brennan drifted off into sleep. It seemed like only moments later that Booth was gently shaking her awake. "Sorry to wake you, but we're here," Booth apologized.

They followed the sheriff out to examine the remains.

Brennan was feeling dizzy and nauseous as she walked to the site of the remains. She knelt down near the remains, almost falling face first on top of them.

Booth knelt down beside her, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked once again. He put one arm around his partner, trying to steady her.

"Male, around 30 to 35," Brennan said, pretending she hadn't heard Booth's question. "Looks like he took a blow to the head." Brennan examined the skull.

After taking a few samples, and packing the remains to be sent to the Jeffersonian, Booth started to get hungry. "Is there any place to eat around here?" Booth asked the sheriff.

"Well, I'm afraid there's not much. The general store closed at 5. There's one about a half an hour away in the next town, but I don't think you'll make it before they close at 7. Your best bet is Rhonda's. It's a small diner on the outskirts of town near your cabin. You'd have to hurry because they close at 7."

"That sounds great," Booth said. "How do you get there?"

"Follow this road for about 15 minutes and you'll make a left at the big sign that says 'Mining Country'". Rhonda's is about a half a mile down on the left," the sheriff instructed. "And, I should probably give you your cabin keys now. It's about another 10 minutes down that road #15 will be on the right."

"Thanks sheriff. We'll see you tomorrow," Booth said, getting back in the car.

Brennan was feeling better after her nap, but was still not 100%. She once again looked out the window as they rode in silence.

Twelve minutes later Booth pulled into the parking lot of Rhonda's. He had sped all the way there to make sure they got there before 7. Although by the looks of it, the restaurant had probably already closed. Booth decided they better try the door anyways, and he found it to be unlocked. Booth turned the knob and stepped inside. A woman, presumably Rhonda, was inside wiping down tables.

"I reckon you two are the FBI agents?" the woman said.

"Yes," Booth replied.

Normally Brennan would have set the woman straight, telling her that she was actually a forensic anthropologist, but that night she wasn't feeling like herself.

"Howdy, I'm Rhonda," the woman smiled as she led them to a table in the corner. "I do have to apologize. We don't actually have any menus being that this is a small town and the locals all know what we serve. I can do just about any kind of pasta and we've got steak and ham and just about any kind of vegetable."

"Great. I'd take steak medium-rare and some peas," Booth said.

"Some spaghetti would be nice," Bones ordered.

"Alrighty. I'll get those goin' and I'll be right back with some water."

Booth downed his plate quickly while Brennan picked at her spaghetti. She was still feeling pretty nauseous. Eventually she gave up on eating and offered the plate to a grateful Booth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Booth asked once again as he started the car and they headed towards their cabin.

"Yeah. Just tired," Brennan said once again.

"I just hope you're not coming down with something," Booth replied.

The two rode in silence until they reached the cabin. Booth unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. The cabin was homey. It had a small kitchen and living room with a couch and TV, a bathroom with a tiny shower, and two small bedrooms each with a twin bed.

Brennan had just started to unpack her suitcase when she suddenly felt the urge to throw up. She made a mad dash for the bathroom and made it just in time to regurgitate the little pasta she had eaten. She sat there on the floor for a minute until she was sure she wasn't going to do it again.

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he pounded on the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure yet," Brennan replied weakly.

"Let me know if I can help," Booth replied.

She flushed the toilet and stood up only to keel over again from intense pains in her stomach. Brennan felt like her intestines were getting all tangled up. Unfortunately she knew what this meant even though it was a week too soon. She pulled down her pants and found the evidence she didn't want to find: blood in her panties. And then it dawned on her what she'd forgotten; the bag of tampons she always took just in case. "Dammit!" she cursed when she realized that no stores were open. She stuffed some toilet paper in her panties and exited the bathroom, praying that she had a tampon in her purse.

Brennan stumbled the short difference from the bathroom to her bedroom. She frantically rifled through her purse, searching for tampons. She sighed in relief after locating two. Two would last her until morning.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Brennan went back to her room and collapsed on the bed, curling up in the fetal position.

Booth sat in the living room, trying to decide if he should go check on his partner or not. Something was definitely off with her. She seemed distant and unfocused, but every time he asked if she was alright she said she was fine. Booth decided it was time to find out what was really going on with his partner. This time he would not take "fine" for an answer.

Booth walked down the hallway to Brennan's room. He found his partner curled up in a ball on her bed. She seemed like she was in pain. "Bones, what's wrong?" Booth cried.

"I'm just not feeling very well," she said softly, her eyes still squeezed shut.

Booth knelt down on the floor next to Brennan's bed. He put his arm against his partner's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever, but she didn't feel warm. "You don't feel warm," Booth said, confused. If she wasn't sick then what was wrong? "Bones, talk to me, what hurts?"

Brennan couldn't respond. It felt like her intestines were being slowly ripped out of her body. She finally managed to croak "Advil."

"Good idea, Bones!" Booth answered, running out to get it from the rental car. He ran back in with the Advil and her water bottle from earlier.

"Sit up," he ordered, nudging Brennan a little.

"I can't," Brennan moaned "It hurts."

"Alright then tilt your head back," Booth replied. He dropped four tablets into her mouth and poured some water in.

Brennan swallowed and started sobbing; she didn't know how much longer she could take the pain. She cursed herself for forgetting her little carrying case of supplies that had the special pain medicine inside.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Booth wondered, worried. He had never seen his partner cry, so he knew the pain had to be bad.

Brennan shook her head, unable to speak. Booth continued to kneel next to his partner's bed. He stroked her hair, praying that the Advil would start working soon. It was killing him to see his partner in so much pain.

Brennan sobbed for about five minutes, and then screamed for several more, before settling down and moaning. After about twenty minutes Brennan started to feel better. It stopped feeling like her intestines were being torn out and started feeling like someone was stabbing her.

"Oh God!" Brennan moaned "I seriously thought I was going to die there." She finally felt like she could talk, but she didn't want to move just yet.

"Bones, you're really scaring me please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you in this much pain," Booth pleaded.

"It's really embarrassing," Brennan said, her face turning red.

"I promise I won't laugh," Booth said with a smile.

Brennan sat up, grimacing a bit as she hugged a pillow against her stomach.

"Cramps," Brennan said, looking down.

"Lay down on your stomach," Booth ordered.

"What?" Brennan looked at her partner, confused.

"Just trust me," Booth said, rubbing his palms together to warm his hands up.

Brennan complied, wincing at the pain of moving.

"Let me know if anything hurts," Booth said as he lowered himself on top of his partner's legs, putting one leg on either side of her body. He rubbed his hands together again and then lifted his partner's shirt up slightly. Booth slowly started massaging her back.

"Oooh God," Brennan moaned.

Booth immediately stopped massaging.

"No, don't stop, that feels amazing," Brennan said.

Booth tried not to get aroused by the very sexual noises she was making as he continued to massage his partner's back. Suddenly, he climbed off of her. "Sit up," he instructed.

"I don't want to move," Brennan complained.

"Trust me," Booth said once again.

Brennan sat up. She was feeling a lot better. The cramps were now almost bearable.

Booth sat down on the bed, resting his back against the wall and spreading his legs wide. "Come here," he said, patting the space between his legs.

Brennan settled her back up against her partner with her legs out in front of her on the bed. Booth got distracted for a moment, wrapping his arms around his partner and holding her close to him. He'd wanted to do that for so long. It took him a minute to realize what he was doing, but when he did he quickly removed his arms from around his partner.

Booth cleared his throat. "You have to tell me if this makes you uncomfortable," he said as he reached his arms around his partner to lift her shirt up. He started massaging her lower abdomen just below her belly button, slowly moving his hands lower.

"Oooh, hold on," Brennan said.

Booth quickly removed his hands from her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Brennan shifted around a little bit, but Booth couldn't see what she was doing. "Just thought it would be easier this way," she said as she reached for his hands, guiding them back to her lower abdomen.

"God," Booth whispered, discovering that she no longer had pants on.

"Oooooh," Brennan moaned as Booth continued to rub her cramps away.

Booth was once again finding it hard not to get aroused as Brennan moved his hands lower so that he was now massaging slightly under her panties. He noticed his partner's breathing change as she relaxed more and teetered on the verge of sleep.

As Booth tried to move slightly so he was more comfortable, she once again became aware of her surroundings. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Trying to lay down," he replied.

"Let me help," she said, leaning forward so that he could move next to her.

Booth turned on his side and wrapped his arms back around his partner. He continued massaging her stomach until he was sure she was asleep. But even then he left his arms around her, snuggling closer so that his head sort of rested on her shoulder. He drifted off to sleep knowing that morning would come sooner than he would like.

**Author note: Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it and if I should write an epilogue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: This story contains a sex scene. I have never written one before, but I think it goes well with the story. Let me know what you think!**

Brennan woke up at 5am. The searing pain had returned to her stomach. She slowly disentangled herself from her partner.

Booth was startled awake by the loss of warm that resulted from his partner moving. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked sleepily.

"Just have to go to the bathroom," she replied weakly as she stood up as started stumbling towards the bathroom, hunched over from the pain.

"Bones, let me help," Booth said, jumping out of bed. He put his arm around his partner and helped her to the bathroom. "I'll be right here if you need anything," he promised.

A few minutes later Brennan emerged from the bathroom and Booth helped her back to bed. He crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Brennan snuggled closer to him as he began massaging her lower stomach again.

"Oooh Booth that feels so good," Brennan moaned.

Booth was grateful when he felt his partner's body relax and the moaning stopped. It was getting harder and harder for him to not get aroused by her sexual noises.

At 7am Brennan's cell phone started ringing.

"Uuuuh," she groaned as she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello," she said sleepily.

"Dr. Brennan, did I wake you?" Hodgins asked. "I guess it must be earlier in Arizona than in D.C. I'll call back in a few hours."

"Thanks Hodgins," Brennan replied before putting her phone back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Booth groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hodgins," Brennan said as she turned to face her partner. "He forgot about the time difference," she added as she stared at him.

"What?" he managed to croak out. He felt as though Brennan's eyes were literally burning his skin.

Brennan draped her arms around her partner's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. Booth kissed back hungrily, jamming his tongue into her mouth. Kissing her was everything he had dreamed about. Her lips were soft and her mouth tasted sweet as their tongues battled for dominance.

They kissed for a few minutes before Brennan pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Bones, I'm so sorry," he gasped.

"I started it," Bones replied, reaching for his hand. "And, I would love to do this all day, but we kind of have a case."

"The case could wait a little longer," Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan removed her arms from around her partner's neck, putting more distance between the two of them. "The case probably can, but something else can't," she said as she stood up, picking up her pants off the floor and putting them on.

Booth looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"2 things," Brennan said as she took off her shirt.

Booth licked his lips, staring at his partner's immense cleavage that was encased in a soft lavender bra.

Brennan smiled at him, pulling a shirt over her head before continuing, "First of all, I'm starving and second we have to find tampons."

"Alright," Booth sighed as he got out of bed. He dressed quickly, wearing the same suit he had worn the day before, but with a different shirt.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Rhonda's.

"You're back again," Rhonda said as Booth and Brennan entered her restaurant. "Go ahead and seat yourselves."

"Thanks," Booth smiled at her. The restaurant was rather busy and it took them a minute to find a table. They ended up sitting in the back corner of the restaurant where there weren't as many people.

A minute later Rhonda arrived to take their order. Brennan ordered scrambled eggs with a side of pancakes and Booth ordered a bacon omelet.

While they were waiting for the food to come out, Booth reached across the table and took his partner's hand. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled at her partner, leaning across the table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Rhonda returned shortly with their food. Booth and Brennan ate their food quickly and paid the bill. "Will I see you later?" Rhonda asked.

"Probably," Booth said, putting his change back in his wallet.

"Could you tell us how to get to the general store?" Brennan asked.

"Sure, turn right out of the parking lot. It's about 5 miles past the 'Mining Country' sign on your right," Rhonda instructed.

After picking up tampons from the general store, Booth and Brennan set about solving the case. First, Brennan called Hodgins back. He said that based on the insect activity time of death was approximately 7 days ago. After talking to Hodgins, Booth and Brennan drove around town interviewing people.

Around 4pm Brennan had finally had enough. They had not had time for lunch and she was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. They had just finished interviewing the man's neighbors. Booth held her hand as they walked out to the rental car. He helped her in before he circled around to the driver's side. Brennan pulled her legs up onto the seat, hugging her knees to her chest.

"We'll just stop by the store and pick something up to eat and then we'll head back to the cabin," Booth said, reaching over for his partner's hand.

Booth ran into the country store, leaving his partner in the car. "I got a rotisserie chicken. I hope that's alright."

Brennan nodded, her knees still hugged to her chest.

Booth reached for her hand once again. His heart broke when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He placed a kiss on her hand before starting the car and pulling out of the general store parking lot.

Booth held her hand as he drove quickly to the cabin. When they arrived he helped her inside and into bed. After putting the chicken in the fridge he returned to the bedroom. Brennan was curled up in the fetal position wearing just her shirt and panties. Booth knelt down on the floor next to the bed. "Hey," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Brennan looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Back or stomach first?" Booth asked.

"Stomach," she replied, tears flowing freely now.

Booth lay down next to his partner, wrapping his arms around her and massaging her stomach. After about twenty minutes Booth didn't think he could take it any longer. He kept trying to keep his hands above her panties, but she kept guiding his hands lower. Between where his hands were and the noises his partner was making, he was getting very aroused.

Booth removed his hands from his partner's body.

"Are your hands getting tired?" Brennan wondered.

"Yeah sorry," Booth lied. "And I'm getting hungry."

Brennan laughed as he helped her up off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that she could kiss him. They kissed until they ran out of air, tongues fighting for dominance. Gasping for air, they made their way to the kitchen hand in hand.

"You're amazing," Brennan said, talking a bite of a chicken leg.

"So, I've been told," Booth replied, smirking.

Brennan playfully smacked him across the face with her chicken leg.

Booth laughed. "What I meant to say is you're amazing too."

Brennan smiled. "You know what else helps cramps?"

"What?" Booth asked, curiously.

"Sex," Brennan replied as she took another bite of her chicken leg.

"How does that…" Booth chocked.

"In the shower," Brennan chuckled.

"You're on," Booth said, scarfing down the rest of his chicken.

Booth practically dragged Brennan down the hallway, stopping just outside the bathroom. They embraced, kissing desperately and hungrily.

"Hold on," Brennan said, putting a finger up to her partner's lips. "Give me a second," she said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She started the shower and stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"Can I come in now?" Booth asked, getting impatient.

"Yes," Brennan replied.

Booth entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss; meanwhile Brennan started unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off she moved on to his pants, unbuttoning his cocky belt buckle.

Suddenly, Booth couldn't control himself any longer. He quickly unhooked his partner's bra and removed her underwear before shoving her into the shower. He followed her in, shedding his boxers as he entered.

Once in the shower he admired his partner. She was standing directly under the water, facing him. He reached out and grabbed her full breasts, taking one in each hand before putting the left one in his mouth. He sucked her nipple, and then nipped it lightly.

"Ohhh God Booth," she hissed, her hips bucking.

Booth switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment while he pulled at her left nipple with his hand. Brennan pulled herself closer to her partner, feeling his hard cock against her stomach as she kissed him.

Booth continued squeezing her breasts until she couldn't take it anymore. "I need you…" Brennan panted. "Inside me."

Booth picked her up and held her against the wall. He entered her as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Wow…you're so tight," Booth said as he thrust in and out of her at an increasingly quicker pace.

"Faster," Brennan gasped, squeezing her legs tighter around her partner.

Booth thrust harder and faster as Brennan's breasts jiggled against his body.

"So…close," Brennan breathed.

Booth thrust as fast as he could, feeling her walls spasm as she went over the edge. He thrust a few more times before he came inside her.

Once they had caught their breaths, Booth pulled out of his partner and set her on the floor of the shower. They kissed for a few minutes under the hot water before ending their shower.

Brennan got cleaned up and dressed in the bathroom, while Booth dressed in the bedroom.

"That was amazing," Brennan said as she entered the bedroom.

"Do you feel better?" Booth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"For now," she said, smiling as she crawled in bed.

Booth climbed in next to her, spooning with her until she fell asleep. It took him a little longer to drift off. He snuggled closer to her, excited for what the future would bring for the two of them.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know how I did with the sex scene! Also, the story in general :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: This chapter contains another sex scene! Enjoy!**

"I don't want to go back," Brennan complained as she got in the rental car.

"Me either," Booth replied as he pulled his partner in for a kiss before starting the engine.

After five days in Bisbee, the case had finally been solved. Their days had been filled with long hours working the case and their nights were filled with massaging and shower sex.

Booth held his partner's hand the entire 3 hour drive to the airport. Booth was blasting 80s music, but for once Brennan was not annoyed. She actually enjoyed his singing and was sad when they arrived at the airport.

On the plane ride back to D.C. Brennan fell asleep, her head resting on Booth's shoulder. Booth snuggled closer to her, his head resting on hers. The next thing they knew the pilot was announcing that they would be landing shortly. Booth jumped in his seat, startling Brennan awake. Both laughed as they massaged their necks. Sleeping on a plane was definitely uncomfortable.

After collecting their luggage from baggage claim, Booth and Brennan made their way to the parking garage, holding hands.

"So…it's Sunday," Brennan said. She smiled at her partner and she fastened her seat belt.

"Yes, it is," Booth replied, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have work until 8am tomorrow," Brennan continued.

"Yes," Booth said, glancing over at his partner who was smirking.

Brennan was silent.

"The suspense is killing me," Booth said, loosening his tie before changing lanes.

"I have a really nice shower," Brennan replied, emphasizing really.

Booth glanced over at his partner and smiled, stepping on the gas.

A few minutes later Booth pulled up into the parking lot of Brennan's condo. Booth walked around to the passenger side of the Sequoia, opening the door for his partner. He put one arm under his partner's legs and one on her back as he lifted her up out of the car.

"Eee!" Brennan squealed in surprise. She laughed as her partner carried her up the stairs to her condo.

Booth was forced to put his partner down in front of her apartment so that she could dig through her purse to find the keys.

Brennan unlocked the door, grabbing her partner by his loose tie and pulling him inside. Moving her hands so that they were around his neck, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Booth kissed her back, hands roaming to her breasts.

Not wasting any time, Booth removed his partner's shirt, revealing a red lace bra. In response, Brennan grabbed him by the tie, dragging him towards the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom she removed his suit jacket and belt, tossing them carelessly on the floor. Once she got him to the bathroom she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

As they kissed, Booth's hands roamed into Brennan's pants. Brennan grabbed Booth's wrist, stopping his hands from going lower. She pulled away from him, her hand on the bathroom door handle as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, I forgot," Booth apologized, embarrassed.

"Wait out here," she replied, placing a quick kiss on his lips before going into the bathroom.

Brennan started the shower before getting naked. "Come in!" she yelled as she stepped into the shower.

The first thing Booth noticed upon entering the bathroom was the shower. It took up one wall of the bathroom. It was made of floor to ceiling glass, making it easy for him to see his partner naked and very wet. Booth wasted no time taking off his remaining clothes.

Booth attacked his partner, pinning her to the shower wall. He forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. His hands wandered to her two perfect breasts, taking them in his hands and pinching her nipples.

"Oooh," Brennan groaned, her body arching towards him.

Booth moved his mouth to her left breast, sucking her nipple and then grazing his teeth on it.

"Shit Booth," she husked, her head tilting back against the shower wall. Her head turned on more of the shower nozzles and water started shooting from all directions.

Booth moved away from his partner, crouching down in the corner of the shower to get away from the stinging water.

Brennan turned around and pressed a few buttons, changing the stinging water to a normal intensity. "Sorry," she said, laughing at the way her partner was perched.

"Your shower tried to murder me," Booth said as he stood back up.

"My shower did no such thing," Brennan laughed.

"Your fancy show…." Brennan pressed her lips on her partner's, effectively shutting him up. She pushed him up against the wall as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Booth slipped his arms around his partner's waist, lifting her up and spinning them so that she was against the wall. He broke the kiss, looking to make sure that she was not near the buttons.

Brennan laughed before wrapping her hands around her partner's shoulders and pulling him closer. She pressed her lips to his, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Booth broke the kiss as he moved his lips to his partner's pulse point, sucking lightly.

"Oooh," Brennan moaned softly.

Booth sucked harder but he still didn't get the reaction he was looking for.

"So you're a boob girl, huh?" he said, looking into his partner's eyes.

"What?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Never mind," he mumbled as he took her right breast into his mouth, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue on the nub.

"Ooooh God," Brennan husked.

Booth smiled before moving to her left breast. He took it into his mouth, sucking hard and flicking his tongue continuously on her nipple.

"Shhit Booth," she husked, gritting her teeth as her hips bucked violently.

Booth continued with his ministrations, his cock throbbing as his partner moaned.

"Enough," Brennan panted. "Get inside me."

Booth did not have to be asked twice. He made sure his partner's arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders before he lifted her up, pinning her to the shower wall. Booth entered her as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Oww," Brennan groaned.

Booth stopped thrusting. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at his partner.

"Just forgot how big you were for a second," Brennan laughed. "Keep going."

"Promise you'll tell me if it hurts," Booth said, tilting his partner's head up so her could look her in the eye.

Brennan nodded.

Booth raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I promise," Brennan said impatiently.

Booth gave his partner a quick kiss before he started thrusting again.

"Faster," Brennan commanded, frustrated with the sluggish pace her partner had set.

"Ooooh," Brennan moaned. Her breasts started bouncing against her partner's chest as he picked up the pace.

As Booth thrust faster and faster, Brennan's breasts rubbed more against her partner's chest. The friction of her nipples on his chest made her feel tingly. "Booth…I'm close," she said tightening her legs around him.

Booth thrust as fast as he could, while Brennan pressed her chest closer to her partner.

"Boooooth," Brennan screamed as came.

The spasming of her walls sent Booth over the edge. "Booones," he yelled.

When they had both recovered from their orgasms, Booth pulled out and set his partner down.

"God that was amazing," Booth whispered in his partner's ear.

"Yeah," Brennan husked, rubbing her still sensitive nipples against her partner's chest.

Booth smiled, he knew exactly what she was doing and he thought it was hot. He tilted her head up towards him and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, gentle with just the right amount of tongue.

They kissed for a few minutes before turning of the shower. Brennan dressed in the bathroom, while Booth dressed in the bedroom. After dressing, they crawled into bed together. They lay down sideways, Booth's arms wrapped around his partner.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Booth whispered in his partner's ear.

"Just wait until we can actually have sex," Brennan replied, smirking.

"I'd be perfectly content with having shower sex with you for the rest of my life," Booth said, snuggling closer to his partner.

**Author's note: So, did you like it? Was this sex scene better or should I just quit writing them? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I'm going to school to become a teacher, which means I spend a lot of time in elementary school classes. This semester I'm in a multi-age 1****st**** and 2****nd**** grade classroom and one of the wonderful kids gave me bronchitis. Anyways, this chapter is basically filler with some cute interactions between Booth and Brennan :)**

"Beep-beep-beep," Brennan's alarm screamed. It was 6:30am and she did not want to get out of bed. She reached over and hit the off button and then turned around to face her partner.

"Morning," Booth said, lightly placing a kiss on his partner's lips.

"Morning," Brennan replied, smiling at her partner.

They lay there for a few minutes; Brennan snuggled against Booth's chest.

"We should probably get up," Booth said, kissing the top of his partner's head.

"I don't want to," Brennan complained. She had wanted to be with Booth forever and now that it was finally happening she was afraid she might lose him if she let go.

"What about the pharaoh?" Booth asked.

"He's 3000 years old. He can wait," she replied, snuggling closer to him.

"You know we can do this again tonight," Booth said, understanding why his partner was snuggling closer with him. He did not want to let go of her either, but he knew their colleagues would be suspicious if neither of them went to work.

"How about every night?" Brennan looked up at her partner, smiling.

"Sure," Booth said, kissing his partner lightly on the lips before untangling himself from his partner and getting out of bed.

Brennan got out of bed slowly, stretching with her arms behind her back.

"Damn," Booth said, his eyes wide as he admired his partner's body. He crossed the room to get a closer look at his partner. Booth ogled his partner in her thin, blue tank top. She was not wearing a bra and he could clearly see her nipples through her tank top. He couldn't help reaching over and cupping her full breasts through her tank top.

Brennan grabbed her partner's wrists, pulling his hands away from her breasts. "Work," she managed to squeak out, her eyes filled with want.

"Sorry," Booth said, stepping away from his partner and holding his hands up in surrender.

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, so her partner could no longer see her breasts. "I should probably get dressed," she said, walking over to her closet, arms still crossed.

"About that, do you think you neighbors would mind if I went outside in my boxers?" Booth asked.

"What?" Brennan appeared in the doorway to her walk-in closet, clad in a turquoise bra and dress pants.

"My suitcase is still in the car," Booth explained, staring at Brennan's chest.

"I'll get it in a minute," Brennan replied, disappearing back into the closet in search of a shirt.

"And I'll go see what you have in the kitchen," Booth said. Normally he would argue that the man should get the suitcase, but he was still mesmerized by his partner's breasts and he needed a distraction.

Two minutes later, Brennan appeared wearing black pants and an emerald green tank top with a black blazer. Booth still had his head in the fridge when Brennan walked into the kitchen. "Where are your keys?" she wondered.

"Pants pocket," Booth replied, his head still in the fridge.

Brennan went in search of her partner's pants. Once she located them near the bathroom, she retrieved the car keys. Brennan recovered both her suitcase and her partner's from the car and brought them up to her condo.

"What are you making?" Brennan asked, setting the suitcases down in the kitchen.

"It's a surprise," Booth said, using a spatula to move something around in a pan.

Brennan stared at him for a few seconds. He looked damn sexy standing there in only a pair of black boxer shorts cooking for her. She just couldn't help staring at his abs.

"Go do whatever you need to do. I'll let you know when it's ready," Booth said, smiling knowingly at his partner.

Brennan forced herself to move out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. A few minutes later she reappeared in the kitchen. She knew he had said that he would get her when the food was ready, but she really wanted to know what he was making.

"Perfect timing," Booth said as he used the spatula to put something on a plate. He then placed the plate on the table in front of his partner.

"Scrambled eggs," Brennan said, smiling at her partner.

"With cheese," Booth added as he sat down across from her at the table with his own plate.

"Umm," Brennan said as she took a bite. She quickly scarfed down her eggs. "Thank you, they were delicious," she said, getting up to put her plate in the sink.

"Oh shit, we better get going," Booth said after looking at his watch. He quickly went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxers, a white shirt, and a blue striped tie. After putting those items of clothing on, he dug in his suitcase for a suit.

"Here." Brennan held up his black blazer and pants from the day before as well as his cocky belt.

"Thanks." Booth gratefully took the items of clothing and put them on. "Ready?" he asked, buckling his cocky belt buckle and buttoning up his blazer.

"Yes," Brennan said, grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter.

Brennan locked the door to her condo before the two made their way hand in hand to Booth's car. Booth, ever the gentlemen, opened the door for his partner before getting in the car himself.

Booth started the engine before reaching his right hand over to encase his partner's. He squeezed her hand as he backed out of the parking space.

"We're going to have to be careful at work," Brennan said, squeezing his hand back.

"I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you," Booth replied as he made a left turn.

Brennan laughed. "I know, but you're going to have to," Brennan said, giving her partner a stern look. "And you're eyes too," she added, noticing her partner staring at her chest at a red light.

"That's not going to happen with you wearing that." Booth looked at his partner's cleavage one more time before hitting the gas when the light turned green.

"Oh come on Booth, it's not like I have both my breasts hanging out of my shirt." Brennan laughed as she tried to adjust her shirt, so that less cleavage was visible.

"You wouldn't last more than 15 seconds in that shirt if that were true," Booth insisted as he changed lanes.

Brennan laughed. They were now pulling into the parking garage of the Jeffersonian. "Is this better?" she asked, turning to face her partner.

Booth turned off the engine and looked over at her. "Slightly," he said.

"Just try not to stare too much," Brennan pleaded.

"I'll try," Booth said before leaning in for one last kiss in the privacy of his car. He pulled her closer to him, his hands tangling in her hair as he lightly tapped his tongue on his partner's lips, begging for entrance.

Brennan pulled away, smiling at her partner as she smoothed her hair.

"Hey," Booth said, disappointed at the sudden lack of contact.

"Work," she said, smirking at him before opening her door and getting out of the car.

"You just can't wait to get your hands on that pharaoh, huh?" Booth teased as they walked from the parking garage to the Jeffersonian.

"You're right, I can't wait to examine his bones," Brennan said in a sexy voice before winking at her partner.

"Woah," Booth said, stopping a few hundred feet from the entrance to the Jeffersonian. "You have got to stop that."

"Stop what?" Brennan replied, raising an eyebrow at her partner. She pretended to be innocent, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Flirting, making things sound sexual," Booth said loudly, his eyes still wide.

"Fine," Brennan shrugged, happy with the reaction of her partner.

After entering the Jeffersonian, the two split up. Brennan headed to the lab to go check on the pharaoh and Booth headed to his office to do some paperwork.

"Brennan," Angela yelled the second Brennan entered the lab.

"Hi Angela," she said, smiling.

Angela followed Brennan to her office. Brennan set her purse down on her desk before turning to face her best friend.

Angela hugged Brennan tightly. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Brennan replied.

"So, how was Bisbee?" Angela wondered.

"Fine," Brennan replied, looking down at some of the papers on her desk.

"What happened?" Angela asked, a bit suspicious.

"Nothing," Brennan said, looking over at her friend. "We mostly just interviewed people." Brennan shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Right," Angela replied, tilting her head to the side and looking at her friend.

"I've got to get back to work on the pharaoh," Brennan said, smiling at her friend as she grabbed her lab coat off the back of her chair.

"We'll talk later," Angela called as her friend walked out the door. Something had happened in Bisbee. She just knew it and she was going to figure out what.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Stay tuned to see what Angela does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I made the mistake of sharing this story with my roommate. Her response: "Cait, you have completely lost it!" Apparently she thinks the whole idea of this story is rather gross. Needless to say we're not on speaking terms, but it's all alright because I'm home for Thanksgiving! Anyways, for those of you that agree with my roommate, check out Angela and Brennan's conversation at the end of this chapter. **

Brennan had spent the whole morning working on the pharaoh with Daisy and she was starting to get annoyed. Most days she could handle Daisy's peppy attitude, but when she was on her period it was all she could do not to snap at the woman or snap the woman's neck for that matter.

"I'm going to take a break," Brennan finally said, interrupting Daisy who was midsentence.

She went into her office and sat down in her desk chair, fighting back tears. Her back hurt; her head hurt; there wasn't a single part of her that didn't hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

Angela had seen her best friend walk quickly away from the area where the pharaoh was and head to her office. She slowly followed her to her office to find out what had upset her. She was about to enter the office when she saw Booth enter the lab area. Instead of going into her friend's office, she found a pole to hide behind where she could see the office.

"Hey, we've got a…." Booth stopped midsentence when he saw his partner's face. He quickly crossed the room, kneeling down on the floor by his partner's desk. He turned the chair so that she was facing him. "Hey," he said, cupping her cheek with his left hand, and squeezing her hand with his right.

Brennan took a shaky breath, trying to keep herself under control. Now that Booth was there all she wanted to do was let him hold her while she cried.

"What can I do?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Brennan whispered, looking away from her partner as a single tear travelled down her cheek.

Booth wiped the tear away. He hadn't seen her like this since the first day they were in Bisbee. She seemed fine that morning. It broke his heart to see his partner so upset. "If you're worried about people seeing, come down here, the desk will block us," he said softly.

She shook her head no. "I'm fine," she tried to insist, but it came out in a whisper.

"You're embarrassed?" he said, confused.

Brennan continued to look away from him, neither confirming nor denying his suspicions.

"Come on Bones," he said, reaching up to turn his partner's head towards him.

She finally looked him in the eye and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Booth stood up and helped his partner out of her desk chair and onto the floor. He started to put her between his legs, but she turned herself around to face him. "Hold me," she whispered.

Booth did not have to be asked twice. He quickly picked her up and put her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight.

Brennan relaxed into her partner, calming down within 30 seconds. Booth did that to her. He relaxed her; he made her happy; he made everything better. After a few minutes, she started to get up off of him.

"Woah," Booth said, stopping his partner from getting up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm better now," Brennan smiled up at her partner.

"Seriously Bones, what happened?" he insisted, looking at his partner with concern.

"You said we have a case, I'll tell you about it on the way," Bones replied, seeing the concern in her partner's eyes.

"How about you tell me now? The case can wait," he said, kissing the crown of his partner's head.

Brennan sighed, knowing that continuing to argue with Booth would get her nowhere. "I was working with Daisy on the pharaoh," Brennan started, looking down at her lap. "She's very good at her job, but sometimes I just can't handle her, especially right now," she continued, looking up at her partner. "So, instead of snapping her neck, I just left," Brennan laughed.

Booth smiled down at his partner. "Well I'm glad you didn't snap her neck," he chuckled.

"Can we go now?" Brennan asked, impatiently.

"Yes," Booth said, helping his partner off the floor. He saw her wince slightly as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Brennan said, confidently after noticing her partner was still staring at her.

Booth came up behind his partner and lightly touched her lower back.

"Ahh," Brennan hissed, squirming.

Booth smirked, trying really hard not to laugh. "Come here," Booth said, wrapping his arms around his partner. Brennan remained stiff, her arms still at her sides as her partner hugged her.

"Hold on," he said, helping his partner to sit down on her desk chair. He crossed the room to the sofa, grabbing the cushions off of it and carrying them back to the desk. Booth then set them up on the floor, making a makeshift bed behind the desk.

"Alright," he said, smiling at his partner before helping her to lay face down on the cushions.

"Ahh," Brennan stiffened as Booth rolled her shirt up.

"Sorry," Booth apologized as he rubbed his hands together.

Booth started rubbing small circles on his partner's lower back, slowly adding more pressure and increasing the size of the circles.

"Oh God," Brennan moaned as the tension in her back was rubbed away.

Booth continued rubbing in the same spot, trying not to get aroused.

"Boooth," Brennan moaned. "You are amazing," she sighed.

After a few more minutes, Brennan was feeling a lot better.

"Thanks," Brennan said, as Booth helped her up off the floor. She sat down in her office chair, smoothing her shirt and hair. Meanwhile, Booth put the sofa cushions back on the sofa.

"Ready?" Booth asked, offering his hand to his partner.

"Yes," Brennan replied, smiling as she took her partner's hand and stood up.

Brennan retrieved her purse from her desk and followed Booth to the door. Booth held the door open for his partner and then followed her out the door and towards the parking garage.

Angela had seen the interaction between Booth and Brennan. Booth with his hands on her; Brennan appearing relaxed and happy. If only she could have seen what happened behind Brennan's desk with those cushions. She was itching to confront Brennan about it, but she would have to wait until they returned.

Booth and Brennan made their way to the parking garage, walking as close as possible to each other without touching. As soon as they entered the parking garage, Booth reached for his partner's hand. He didn't let go until he opened his partner's door for her. He then went around to the driver's side of the vehicle, climbing in and starting the engine.

"I'm sorry," Brennan apologized as Booth backed out of the parking spot.

"What?" Booth asked, looking over at his partner, confused.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Brennan clarified.

"You were upset," Booth said, making a right turn. "It's fine." He reached over and took his partner's hand.

"I was," Brennan confirmed. "But I was not very nice to you." She squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, Bones. I forgive you," Booth said, squeezing his partner's hand back as he stopped at a red light. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The two sat in silence for a while, just holding hands.

"Where are we going?" Brennan wondered as Booth turned onto a dirt road.

"I'm just following the GPS," Booth replied, pointing to the GPS attached to the dash board.

Brennan looked at him skeptically and laughed. However, it wasn't long until Booth spotted the yellow crime scene tape. He parked near it, shutting off the engine and getting out of the vehicle. Booth lifted the yellow tape, allowing his partner to go under before he followed her.

"I apologize for the delay," Booth said to the officer that appeared to be in charge.

The man nodded, appearing annoyed as he shook Booth's hand.

"Do we have a ladder?" Brennan asked, looking up at the remains that were currently hanging from a tree.

The people on scene looked at each other in apparent confusion before one said he thought he had one in the back of his truck. He and another man hurried off to get it.

Once the ladder was set up Brennan was able to climb up and get a better look at the remains. "Male approximately 13 to 16. Cause of death is not apparent, but there are several nicks on the ribs," Brennan announced.

"It's a teenager?" Booth asked, shocked.

"It certainly appears so," Brennan replied as she climbed down from the ladder. "Remove the remains from the tree and pack them up," she instructed.

A man immediately climbed up the ladder Brennan had just vacated and set about loosening the rope holding the remains to the tree.

"Alright, let's go," Booth said, leading his partner back to the car. He made sure not to open the door for his partner. Booth climbed in and started the engine, pulling back out on the dirt road that they had come on. "You hungry?" he asked after noticing that it was almost 1pm.

"Yes," Brennan replied, looking over at her partner's grin. "Why?"

"Well, it will take them awhile to get the remains to the Jeffersonian and I've been craving Wendy's," he admitted with a chuckle.

"That actually sounds wonderful," Brennan replied, her stomach growling as she pictured a Wendy's hamburger.

Booth laughed as reached over for his partner's hand.

A few minutes later the pair arrived at Wendy's. Booth ordered two double cheeseburger meals for him and his partner. He filled up both sodas with Coke, while Brennan waited for the food. They then met at a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Ummm," Booth moaned, savoring the first bite of his cheeseburger.

The two ate their food quickly in completely silence. Neither had realized how hungry they were until they started eating.

"This was a good idea," Brennan said as she finished the last of her fries.

Booth took both trays and dumped them into the garbage on their way out. Brennan handed his Coke back to him as he held the door open for her. They then made their way to the car, holding hands. "Thanks," Brennan said when Booth held the car door open for her.

"You're welcome, Bones," Booth replied before making his way to the driver's side of the car and getting in.

"Can we go to Walgreens or CVS?" Brennan asked as Booth started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"Sure. What do you need?" Booth wondered as he turned right out of the Wendy's parking lot.

"Advil. I don't think I can stand an afternoon with Daisy without it," Brennan laughed.

"I've got some in the glove compartment," Booth said, gesturing in the direction of the compartment.

"You are amazing," Brennan gushed as she located the bottle. She poured three tablets into her left hand before popping them in her mouth and chasing them down with a swig of Coke.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Booth replied, smiling as he reached for his partner's hand.

A few minutes later Booth pulled into a parking spot in the parking garage. The partner's held hands until they reached the entrance to the Jeffersonian.

"I'll give you some time alone with the bones," Booth joked.

Brennan laughed and shoved him playfully before she headed off to the lab. She stopped at her office to drop off her purse and get her lab coat before going to look at the remains.

The remains had just arrived and Daisy was busy arranging them on one of the tables.

"Dr. Brennan," Daisy said, excitedly.

"Can I look at the particulates now?" Hodgins asked, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"Yes, please do," Brennan said, looking at Daisy as if to ask why he had not already done so.

"I just finished arranging the remains," Daisy offered. "I noticed several nicks on the ribs," she continued excitedly.

"Yes, so did I," Brennan replied.

Hodgins was muttering to himself as he collected samples from the remains, blocking Brennan's view. Brennan walked around to the other side of the table to get a better look at the remains. She started do a full examination of the remains, looking for any clue to the cause of death.

Brennan was still doing her examination twenty minutes later when Booth arrived.

"Hey Bones, what've we got?" Booth asked cheerily.

"I still have not determined cause of death, but these nicks to the ribs suggest stabbing," Bones replied, leaning forward to show Booth.

Booth tried to look at what his partner was pointing at, but he couldn't seem to look past his partner's cleavage.

"Hey, I just need a better…" Angela stopped midsentence, looking from Booth to Brennan.

Brennan looked up from what she was doing, realizing that Booth was staring at her chest. She quickly stood up straight, glaring at Booth. "What Ange?" she asked.

"I need to borrow you for a second," Angela said quickly, grabbing Brennan by the arm and dragging her off in the direction of her office.

Angela pulled her best friend into her office, shutting the door behind them. "Spill," she said, smiling.

"I have not spilled anything," Brennan stated, confused.

Angela laughed. "Tell me about you and Booth."

"We just got back from a crime scene," Brennan replied matter-of-factly.

"Ok," Angela said, laughing. "Are you and Booth sleeping together?"

"What?" Brennan asked, eyes wide in shock.

Angela smiled at her friend. "Sweetie, it's a little obvious the way he has been looking at you."

"Oh," Brennan replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"So, how did it happen?" Angela asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Brennan sighed, knowing that her friend would not give up until she found out. "In Bisbee…"

"I knew it," Angela interrupted, excitedly. "Sorry, please continue," she said once she had contained her enthusiasm.

"Well, in Bisbee I got my period unexpectedly. I had really bad cramps and I didn't have my medicine with me. I was in a lot of pain, so Booth offered me a massage," Brennan said nonchalantly.

"Ahh, that's so sweet," Angela said, squeezing her friend's hand. "So you're not sleeping together?"

"Actually we are. Having an orgasm releases endorphins, which lessens cramps. Also, women are more sensitive during their periods," Brennan replied matter-of-factly.

"Sweetie, that's a little gross," Angela said.

"There's nothing gross about it. Having a period is a natural part of a woman's life and so is having sex," Brennan replied, smiling.

"Isn't it awkward and messy?" Angela wondered, wrinkling her nose.

"Not if you do it in the shower," Brennan replied, laughing.

"Well, I'm happy for you and Booth," Angela said, happily. She hugged her friend.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself," Brennan replied, looking her best friend in the eye.

"Of course I will, sweetie, but I have one more question" Angela gushed.

"What?" Brennan wondered, slightly nervous for what her friend was going to ask.

"What in the world were you doing with those couch cushions?" Angela asked, grinning.

Brennan laughed. "He was giving me a back massage," she insisted.

"Oh," Angela replied, somewhat disappointed.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Do you side with me and Brennan or Angela and my roommate? Please review!**


End file.
